baby, just say yes
by BlondeTate
Summary: "Wait, you're actually serious?" She looks confused now and then taken aback by his nod. Her mouth opens and closes a few times, her eyes huge in disbelief as she contemplates this new idea. "But... we're dead." Violate proposal story. oneshot.


_baby, just say yes_

Set in the future when Vi has already forgiven Tate.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything._  
_

* * *

Their proposal, much like their whole relationship, is far from what you call normal.

He doesn't drop down on one knee in front of her with a long and heartfelt speech, and he doesn't have a ring. Of course, how could he provide her with a ring when most of the time he can't leave the house?

He'll just have to steal one on Halloween, he decides.

But maybe the weirdest factor in their proposal is, when he whispers '_Marry me_' out of the blue in her ear, instead of saying yes immediately like most women would do, she laughs right in his face.

"Tate, what the fuck?"

He tries not to let his hurt show but he's not sure how well he's proceeding with that. Of course she doesn't want to marry him, why would she? He's so fucking stupid for even entertaining the idea. "Vi, come on, I want to marry you."

"Wait, you're actually serious?" She looks confused now and then taken aback by his nod. Her mouth opens and closes a few times, her eyes huge in disbelief as she contemplates this new idea. "But... we're dead."

"So?"

"Well, correct me if I'm wrong but as far as I know, dead people don't normally get married."

"We can be the first ones then." He breaks out in an encouraging smile, his eyes pleading with hers to accept his offer - she can rarely resist his puppy dog eyes and he likes to shamelessly use that against her. Taking her hand in his, he kisses it and murmurs against her skin. "And you don't like _normal_ things anyway. In this case, the normal thing for us would be not getting married."

_Logical, _she snorts in her head but now she's biting her lip to hold back a smile. "How would we do that anyway?"

His head snaps up from her hand, his eyes filling with hope at her question. She hasn't said yes yet but she's at least considering it. "We could elope to Las Vegas on Halloween or something, they don't have to know we're dead. Or we can have a ceremony here in the garden and have one of the ghosts perform it," he continues on before she can say anything, thinking that if he comes up with a possibility she likes, she'll be more likely to agree to it. "It doesn't have to be legal, I just want to be married to you."

She's quiet for a few minutes but to him it feels like the longest fucking hours he's ever experienced. He's not sure he wants to go through the humiliation of her rejecting him and he prepares to withdraw everything he's just said when she speaks. "I like the first idea. I always wanted to see Las Vegas. And it's probably better if no one in the house knows about it until we're actually married, my parents are going to flip as it is."

It's now his turn to be silent, gaping at her in awe. He has to swallow a couple of times before he can get any words out, trying not to get his hopes up too much only to have them crushed. "Is that a..."

"A yes. I guess."

"You'll marry me?'

"I'll marry you."

He laughs so loudly she thinks it can be heard through the whole house. The expression on his face is pure joy and happiness, he looks happier than she's ever seen him, maybe happier than when she let him back in her heart, and that alone was worth saying yes. There's light and shining in his eyes, so much that she thinks maybe it can finally overtake the darkness, once and for all.

The next second she suddenly finds herself lifted up from the ground, spinning around in circles, and she can't help the stupid girlish and completely uncharacteristic giggles erupting from her mouth. She doesn't care right now, she's happy too, you know. Maybe Tate isn't the only one who likes the idea of being his wife.

Still holding her in his arms, he places his mouth against her ear, whispering 'Mrs. Langdon' in it and she scoffs, telling him not to take it too far.

It wasn't a normal proposal and it won't be a normal wedding, and they aren't a normal couple, but it's okay because she wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**This happened because there are like no Violate proposal fics and because I refuse to believe that just because they're dead they can't get married if they want to. So there.**

**Kathy**


End file.
